Torn
by AvacadoKatrina
Summary: Kim has liked this guy forever. Just as she's about to get him, she starts falling for someone else— her best friend. She knows she'll eventually have to choose between them, but for now, she was torn. (Mistakes corrected and epilogue up!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

I stood next to my locker and waited. Around this time, he'd pass by. Just this moment would brighten up my whole day. I'd see him and everyone else would melt away. Butterflies would flutter violently in my stomach and my heart would thump so loud, I'd feel like it was going to pop out of my chest.

Oh, here he comes! That perfect head of brown hair, those kind, gentle brown eyes. He walked right past me with only a smile and a slight nod in my direction.

"What do you even see in that guy, Kim?" said my best guy friend, Jack. I could only respond with giggles and gibberish. He sighed. "Seriously, after that cotillion, I'd think you hated Brody."

"Hey!" I protested. "He came through for us in the end! Plus, he's super cute!"

Jack jokingly scoffed. "And I'm not?!"

"As cute as an alligator with four heads," I called with a smirk as I headed toward my fourth period class.

"HEY!" Jack whined and tried to catch up, only to be stopped by the bell.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a whole week and I haven't posted that Kick story I promised. It wasn't finished and I thought that I'd get the chance to finish then, but I didn't. I actually didn't get to it till today coz I've been so busy :P And thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Being new to posting on this site (or any site, lol), it feels so good to know that there are people who actually like my writing :') Well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Don't forget to review please! Thanks! :D


	2. Another Day in the Dojo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

It was a regular old day at the dojo. Eddie and Milton were sparring, Jerry was practicing a routine with his nunchucks, and Rudy was in his office doing who-knows-what. I stood a few feet away from Jack. We bowed and got into ready position.

Jack made the first move, throwing a right cross punch. I easily blocked it and countered with a right roundhouse kick. He caught it and gave me wink. I rolled my eyes and turned out of his grip. This went on and on for what seemed like hours. Finally, we stood several feet away from each other, like when we first started, except we were breathing heavily and sweating like pigs.

"Tired yet?" I breathed.

Jack gave me a cocky grin. "Nope." In a flash, he kneeled down for a take down. Before I could do anything, he was pinning me down. For some reason, he froze. Something flashed across his face, something that was somewhat out of place in this situation. Determination.

Sure, the determination could've been to win this match, but he already did. Plus, something else was mixed with it, too. I think I was mistaken because it looked like the look I only see when he's around Donna Tobin.

We were getting close, too close. This was getting awkward. "Jack?"

"Y-y-yeah Kim?"

"Um," I bit my lip. "Could you get off of me?"

"Huh? Oh! O-of course," he stuttered as he got up, helped me up, then scratched the back of his head. I raised a brow. Why did he seem so nervous?

"Oh-kay..." I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom to change out of my gi.

Just as I was about to walk out, my phone lit up. Confused, I checked the text.

_Hey Kim, it's Brody. Wanna go out on Saturday? :-)_

It took all my willpower not to screech out in joy. Oh, screw it! "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Grace should still be at that new cute shoe store right now. I gotta go tell her!

I ran out of the bathroom and into something hard, warm, and a tiny bit wet. I slowly looked up and saw my best friend's face. My hands were up, so it looked like I was feeling on his bare, sweaty chest. Almost as fast as I bumped into Jack, I leaped away from him.

"You ok Kim? I heard screaming." Concern was painted all over his face.

"U-uh-huh, sorry. I just, uh..." I could feel my cheeks burn.

He tilted his head, stared at me, then looked back down at himself. As realization struck, a smirk formed on his lips. "Liking the view, Kim?" he asked as he flexed. Man, was he built. Yes I said that. He's my best friend and I have the right to talk about him like that. It doesn't mean anything. "I'm just so glad you're ok!" Oh no. He wouldn't.

He enclosed me in a big bear hug that pressed his muscles against me. He laughed evilly as I struggled out of his grip. "JACK, LET GO!"

"No! You know you love it!"

"Get a room!" Jerry yelled. Oh shit! There are other people in the room! Jack let me go and turned away. Finally out of his grasp, I stuffed my gi into my locker and ran out. I had quite a lot to talk to Grace about now.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So this story is really different from my others. For one thing, instead of writing as I go like I usually do, I tried to plan this one out. Also, this is in the first person POV. And, I tried to go a little more teen with this ;P Depending on your guys's feedback, I might start writing like this more often. So don't forget to review! Thanks and hope you're liking _Torn_(:


	3. Stood Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

"Kim, you sure you wanna be here an hour early?" Mr. Crawford questioned as he pulled up in front of the theater.

"Yeah Dad. I'll just hang out at Starbucks till Brody gets here."

"Right... Your _date_," he practically choked on the word. Typical father.

"Yep! Well, bye Dad!" I rushed out of the car.

"Bye Sweetie! Love you!"

"Love you too, Dad!" And with that, I ran to the Starbucks in the same plaza as the movie cinema. I ordered my tall vanilla bean crème, sat at a table in the corner, and checked my phone. Nothing really interesting.

My mind somehow drifted to a few days ago— to that awkward situation with Jack. After a long talk with Grace, I dismissed it as a mishap with my raging teenage hormones. I mean, come on, Jack isn't the worst looking boy and he was shirtless and sweaty to add to that. Surely hormones. Though Grace kept suggesting the crazy idea that I like Jack. Jack's my best friend and that's it.

"Kim? Hey!" Speak of the devil.

"Oh, hey Jack," I gave him a half smile, still deep in thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out. Enjoying my Saturday," he smirked and sat in the chair across from me. "You?"

"Well, I have a date in an hour—" Just then, my phone went off and a message popped up on my screen.

_Hey Kim. Sry, but I can't make it 2 our date :-( Something came up._

My heart dropped. Wow. I can't believe Brody stood me up. "—_had _a date in an hour." I corrected, disappointment clear in my voice.

Jack looked at me with sadness that I could only describe as sympathy. Then, his face suddenly lit up. "I know! I'll be your date!" I raised my brow. "Hypothetical date, of course," he quickly added. "We're just gonna hang out."

"Sure!" This time I gave him a real, warm smile.

We couldn't agree on what to watch, Jack wanting to see an action film and me a romantic comedy, so we ended up seeing a horror movie. It turned out to be the cheesiest, most stupid horror movie I've ever seen. At least I got the comedy part.

"The only thing that movie has going for it is all the blood," Jack critiqued as we entered the theater's main lobby.

"Not even!" I countered. "All that did was make me want to throw up my popcorn!"

"Exactly!" he gave me a wink. "Hey, wanna hang out in the arcade for a bit?"

"Um, sure. How 'bout some DDR?" I smirked, challenging him.

He looked at me like I was coming at him with a chainsaw. "Y-y-you sure?"

My mouth gaped. "I hate you!" I yelled as I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Oh you know you love me," he wagged his eyebrows and winked. "Me and my perfectly cut abs."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so perverted, you know that right? C'mon! Let's go before someone takes the machine!"

And so the whole day went like that: filled with laughing and teasing. Before we knew it, it was dark out.

"Oh shoot! I gotta get home soon!" I said as I checked the time on my phone.

"I was gonna ride the bus home anyway. Wanna ride with me?"

I thought about it. As much as I didn't want to ride the bus, it was probably the most convenient way. Jack lived just a block away from me and we'd get dropped off at the same bus stop. "Ok."

After paying fare and taking seats toward the back, Jack pulled out the pictures we took in the theater's photo booth. We were laughing at how stupid we both looked when I heard a voice say, "Remember when we were like that, Howard?" I turned to see an old woman pointing at us.

"Ah, yes. Young love," said the old man she sat next to.

Young love?! Before I could protest, the bus stopped. "Oakwood Avenue," announced the bus driver.

"C'mon Kim!" Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there. We walked all the way to my house in silence. I just noticed that he still hadn't let go of my hand, so I awkwardly pulled away.

Finally, we reached my house. Right when I started to grab my key, the door opened. "Kim? I was about to leave to pick you up!" My dad then turned his attention to the boy next to me. "So, you must be Brody."

"Brody?" For some reason, Jack tensed for a bit, then immediately relaxed. "No Sir, I'm Jack. Nice to meet you Mr. Crawford," Jack extended his hand and smiled politely.

"Hello Jack," he took his hand and shook it. Dad turned his attention to me and raised his brow. "Kim, I thought you said you were going out with Brody?"

"I was, but he cancelled on me last minute. I just ran into Jack."

"I see. Well, it was nice to finally meet the famous 'Jack from the dojo.'"

Jack smirked. "So you talk about me a lot, huh Kimmy?"

"Don't call me that!" I screamed, pushing Dad inside and Jack outside. "Good night Jack!" And I slammed the door in his face.


	4. Anonymous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

_TAP, TAP, TAP_

I looked up from my book and at the glass door to my balcony. Gripping the book defensively, just in case, I opened it. The cool night air immediately washed over me, giving me goosebumps. Nothing. No one was there. Then, I looked down.

There on the floor lied a single red rose with a roll of paper the size of the stem attached to it. I picked it up and took in its sweet aroma. Whoever left this must have known that roses were my favorite.

Wait, who did leave it and how? This was a two-story balcony. My eyes drifted to the tree to my left. No. No one would be stupid enough to climb that death trap.

Curiosity took over and I opened up the note.

_Kim,_  
_Even your name is beautiful._  
_Every time it rolls off my_ _tongue,_  
_It sends shivers down my spine._  
_Your shining golden hair,_  
_Your sincere brown eyes,_  
_The fact that you don't need_ _anyone to take care you,_  
_Your total badass-ness._  
_All of this and more makes me_ _fall for you_  
_Harder and deeper each day._  
_And though I know_  
_Someone else has your heart,_  
_I won't give up._  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Everyday,_  
_Right by your side._

A huge smile spread across my face, then quickly drooped to a frown. I turned the note over and over, but there was no name. It was printed out, so there was no telling who left this.

What if it was Brody?! No matter how much I wished it were true, I doubted it. Does he even know where I live? And why would he think that I like someone else? I'm not exactly the best at hiding my feelings and he was the only one I had those feelings for.

What about Jack? He's the only one I know who's crazy enough to climb that great tree of death. Though, I've never thought of him as a poem kind of guy. And the poem said that whoever wrote it likes me. Jack doesn't like me like that. Does he?

No. No, he doesn't. He could literally choose any girl in the school and she'd fall right into his arms. Why would he waste his time on a girl like me? I'm only the friend kind of girl to him and he's only the friend kind of guy to me.

I stopped my thoughts there. This whole internal conflict thing was making my stomach do flips. I slipped downstairs to grab an old vase, stuck the rose in it, set the vase, poem, and book on my bedside table, and laid back on my bed. The stubborn, confusing thoughts kept breaking into my mind until I finally drifted off.

* * *

"Hey Kim," Jack started.

"Yeah, Jack?" I looked up from my duffel bag.

"I'm kinda hungry. You wanna go to Circus Burger with me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Are the guys coming too?" I looked around the dojo. Empty. "Nevermind."

Jack chuckled. "Okay, then I'll wait for you to finish putting your stuff away."

Within minutes, I had stuffed everything into my locker and we were sitting in Circus Burger, waiting for our order. A little voice at the back of my head kept pestering me to ask him about the rose. Should I? Should I not? Yeah? No? It was a stupid thought anyway. Maybe I shouldn't.

"Kim?" Jack snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me jump a bit. I blinked twice and looked in front of me. I had been so out of it that I didn't notice him get our food. "Something wrong?" His eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"It's noth—" I thought it over. There wasn't really any reason why I couldn't just mention it. "Well... Just one thing. Last night, I found this rose with the sweetest little poem strapped onto it."

His face relaxed, then he raised a brow. "Hmm... Who was it from?"

"I don't know. Whoever left it forgot to sign it," I answered. "I have a few guesses, though."

"Oh really?" Jack leaned in so our noses were only an inch apart and looked me straight in the eye. "Who?"

I could feel my cheeks burn. "I, um, uh—" Wait, what am I doing? It's just Jack. Calm down. "I'm not telling _you_."

He dramatically grabbed the spot over his heart. "OUCH! That stung Kimmy!" he mocked as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"Don't call me that!" I whined. "Just eat, idiot." I unwrapped his burger and smushed it to his lips.

Jack snatched it from my hand. "Oh! And, Ms. Burger Murderer—" he started as I mock glared at him, "—wanna go to the school carnival with me next Thursday?"

"Sure," I smiled, then smirked. "Why? Is Donna not free?"

"What?" Jack looked offended, though I couldn't tell whether it was real or jokingly. "I can't go to the school carnival with my best girl friend— er, girl...who is a friend...?"

* * *

A/N: Hello people ;P I apologize for the sappiness and somewhat femininity of that poem :P I wonder who wrote it, though... [Insert mischievous look here] Lmaoo x) Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying _Torn_!


	5. The Carnival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

"So where do you wanna go first?" Jack asked as he gestured to the "carnival" that the school set up in the quad. Being a sophomore, I wouldn't really know personally, but I heard that the carnival's lame every year. I know that last year's was.

This year, they set up tons of booths— half of them being games, the other half being for food. All the games were sorry carnival games, like the one where you have to throw a hackey sack through a hole in a cardboard cutout. The refreshments that the school had put out for sale were nachos, hot dogs, chips, soda, punch, water, and more. The only impressive thing really was the DJ that they hired.

"Umm..." I thought about it. "How 'bout that one?" I pointed to the booth where you had to knock down three bottles in one throw.

We walked to it and Jack gave a dollar to the vendor. He threw and missed, badly. Being the baby that he is, he didn't give up. Five dollars later, he turned his back to the game and crossed his arms. "These games must be rigged," he huffed.

"Oh really? Lemme try," I smirked confidently as I set a dollar on the booth.

"Good luck," Jack mumbled.

The vendor grabbed it and handed me a ball. I aimed near the center and threw it. Sure enough, all three bottles toppled over. "What did I tell ya? Score one for Kim, baby!" I boasted.

"Lucky shot," Jack grumbled. I reached out for the prize, a small teddy bear, but he grabbed it first. "Traditionally, the guy wins the girl the stuffed animal, but I'll bend the rules just for you " he winked.

"Give it back!" I complained. Then, a thought came to mind and a smirk formed. "No, wait. You can keep it. Use it as a reminder of how awesome I am."

That wiped the smile off his face. "Will do," he said and soon enough, a smile found its way back to his lips.

We thanked the vendor, then went to try out all the other booths. This went on through most of the day, but sixth period unfortunately creeped up and we were forced to go back to class.

"Why don't I walk you?" Jack offered.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "Your sixth period is all the way across the school from mine."

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind," he smiled that charming little smile of his.

And with that, we walked to my french class in a comfortable silence. When we were outside the door, we hugged, said bye to each other, and went our separate ways.

"Oooohh!" Grace nudged my arm and winked at me. "Looks like _someone's_ got a boyfriend!"

"How many times have I told you? Jack and I are just friends," I countered, slightly annoyed. Why wouldn't she give that up?!

"I don't know," she cooed, "you two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

Just then, Brody walked in. I almost forgot that I have this class with him. He took the seat next to mine and turned to me. "Hey Kim! Where were you out there?"

"Hey Brody," I blushed. "Oh y'know, here, there, everywhere." I let out a chuckle, but ended up snorting. I mentally kicked myself.

"So Kim," he suddenly became serious. "I'm so sorry for canceling the other day. Can I make it up to you by taking you out next Saturday?"

I pretended to think it over so I wouldn't seem too eager, then responded with an enthusiastic "sure!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Madame Johnson. "Bonjour class!"


	6. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

A/N: Hey guys!(: I know that I usually put these at the end of the chapter, but this is just a warning. The first half of this (the beginning up to the next line break) has more foul language than I usually post. Trust me, the original version had more, but I try to water that down :P

* * *

"Hey blonde bitch!" said a slutty voice behind me. Suddenly, I was turned around and arm-bar choked against my locker.

"Wassup Donna?" I taunted confidently. I could almost see the steam coming from her ears.

"Don't you 'wassup Donna' me, Kim! I saw you at the carnival with my boyfriend yesterday!" she fumed.

"What boyfriend?" I said with a hint of mock-pity. "Hoebags like you don't have boyfriends."

"Oh, THAT'S IT!" She launched at me and started pulling my hair.

"Hey, that's my line!" I shouted back as I tried to untangle her hands from my my hair. "And, really? You're pulling my hair? That is soooo cliche!"

The stubborn bitch wouldn't let go, so I punched her in the gut. She stepped back and held it for a bit before striking back. She tried kicking me in the shin, but I blocked it easily and punched her upside the jaw. Ha, that's gotta hurt.

Before I could land another hit, I was lifted off the ground and over someone's shoulder. "JAAACK! PUT ME DOWN! I'M BOUTTA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA THIS HOE!" I exclaimed. At that, Donna tried to claw at me, but was held back by Jerry.

"Kim, you already did," Jerry pointed out, getting a glare from Donna.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Stop before the principal sees!"

"Just one more punch!" I begged as I continued to squirm. Jack's grip on me loosened for just a second and I ended up falling off of him. "OUUUUUCH!" I screamed as I gripped my ankle. The stupid thing must've bent when I landed.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT BITCH!" Donna gloated.

That got Jack mad. "Shut it, Donna. No one cares about you," Jack said as he picked me up, bridal-style. Then he looked at me. "Let's get you to the nurse's office." For some reason, his gaze got my heart thumping hard. But maybe that's just the adrenaline.

As we headed off, I looked back. Donna's mouth gaped so much, it looked like her jaw was about to fall off. Her eyeballs looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets and explode into thousands of tiny droplets. I almost felt bad for enjoying it.

* * *

"And there you go!" piped the school nurse in a cheery voice. "Try and stay off it for the next few weeks and you'll be as good as new!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Carter. I'll take care of her," assured Jack. Stupid hero complex.

"Well, that's good. I—" Mrs. Carter turned to see some kid who was moaning and holding his stomach. "Sorry, I have to go. Feel free to leave whenever you're ready."

I nodded. Just as I was about to get up, Brody appeared in the doorway, all out of breath. "Kim! What—" breath, "—happened?! I ran—" breath, "—here as soon as—" gasp, "—I heard what happened!"

"Awww, thanks Brody," I blushed. "That's sweet! Just a sprained ankle, nothing big."

"Says the girl who cried nonstop while the nurse put her in a cast," Jack mumbled. I kicked him with my one good foot. "OW!"

I snickered. "Maybe I did, but I'm all good now. Thanks Brody."

"Oh, thank goodness! So, are we still on for next Saturday? Coz I can totally rain check if you need time to recover," Brody said, nervously rushing the last sentence.

"Sure, if you don't mind going out with a girl with crutches," I joked.

Jack, who had been uncharacteristically silent, finally snapped out of his daze. He stepped in front of me looking... angry? "Dude, Mrs. Carter said for Kim to keep off her ankle. I think it would be best for her to stay home."

"Oh yeah? And who are you to decide that, Jack?" Brody shot back.

"I'm her boy— best friend," Jack said through gritted teeth. "And as her best friend, it's my responsibility to bring her home safely. C'mon Kim!" Jack grabbed my hand and started to tug me toward the door.

Suddenly, another hand clamped my other hand to keep me from moving. "Kim, are you really gonna let this jerk decide for you?" Brody said with those puppy dog eyes that I fell for.

"No, don't worry. I'll be there next Saturday. And don't mind Jack. He's just being overprotective. Talk to you later, kay?" I reassured him, mimicking his big, sad eyes.

He thought for a bit, then smiled and said, "okay Kim. See ya."

With that, Jack handed me my crutches and helped me out the door.

* * *

A question had been bugging me ever since Jack had carried me to the nurse's office and wouldn't stop until it was asked. "Jack," I turned my head to him as he helped me up the steps to my porch.

"Yeah Kim?"

"Why did you stand up for me back there?" When he started to look hurt and offended, I quickly added," I mean, of course you'd stand up for me— you're my best friend— but I know that you like Donna and all. I'd imagine that you'd at least have a moment of hesitation."

Jack relaxed a bit. "I admit, I did hesitate for a second. But no one messes with my friends. As soon as she insulted you, whatever I might have felt disappeared."

"Oh," I said simply as I unlocked the door and limped into the living room. I had no idea how to react. I was happy that he cared so much about me, but something about what he had said bothered me. _Friends. _But how could a word so simple and true make me heart drop?

"So," Jack said as he helped me to my couch, "tell me what Donna did to get you mad enough to fight her."

"Well..." I said, suddenly bashful. "She attacked me coz she saw us at the carnival."

"Oh, so you guys were fighting over me? Are me and my buff self that—" he paused to flip his hair and do the "smolder" look, "—irresistible?"

A blush crept on my cheeks and my stomachs started to do flips. "Cocky bastard," I joked. "How about you? Almost starting something with Brody earlier. Am I that—" I paused to imitate him, "—irresistible?"

His face went blank for a second and then, just as quickly, he snapped out of it. "As I said, I was just looking out for you," he said as if it were no big deal. "Your ankle needs to heal."

"Jack," I sighed. "You know I can care of myself, right?"

"Of course I do, Kim," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I just really care about you. I don't want you to get hurt." He stared at me with those big brown eyes and something suddenly clicked. I like Jack.

I like Jack, but I still like Brody. I know I'll eventually have to choose, but for now, I was torn.


	7. Superhero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Superhero.**

* * *

Rain tapped the roof in a steady rhythm. A cold breeze swept through the house, seeming even colder because of my sadness.

It was Saturday afternoon, but I wasn't going anywhere. That date was a week from now and I hadn't made any plans for today. Not like I could go anywhere with my ankle in its current condition anyway. What made it worse was that my parents were out until late tonight, so I was home alone.

For the past hour, I had been sitting on my bed and flipping through channels for something to watch. I finally gave up and turned the tv off. Hmm, what to do now? I wondered what Jack was up to.

_Hey Jackson ;P_

I twiddled my thumbs and hummed for a bit before my phone lit up. Man, was he a fast texter.

_Why, hello Kimberly, dahhhling. How do u do? LOL._

_LOOL, I just used ur full first name. I didn't send us back to 19th century England xDD_

_Yes, but it seemed more...fancy that way x) Anyway, what's up?_

_Nothing. Just bored. Imma be home alone until later tonight TT^TT_

I waited and waited. Weird. Jack hadn't texted back in a while. Suddenly, I heard a tap. I walked to the source of the sound as fast as I could with my stupid crutches. "Jack? What are you doing here?!" I half-scolded as I opened the door to my balcony. I knew he was stupid enough to climb a tree to my balcony, but in the rain?!

"Thought you might need some company dahhhhhling!" he joked as he set his umbrella on the balcony and stepped inside.

"Oh God. Please don't do that," I laughed. "Ever. It really doesn't fit you."

"Yeahhh, you're right," he chuckled along with me.

"Oh my God, you're wet! Lemme get you a towel or something," I said as I headed into the hallway to grab a towel from the cabinet.

When I walked in, he was examining my new guitar. "Yep, just started learning," I said as I threw the towel at his head.

"Thanks," he said when he caught it. He started drying his hair, which surprisingly was the only thing that was soaking wet. Everything else had little droplets scattered on them, but nothing too major. It was actually kinda funny to see Jack's hair wet and natural, instead of all done up like usual. "How long have you been playing?"

"Just a few weeks. I only know how to play a few chords and that's it."

"Cool, can I see?" he asked and I nodded. He tested out a few chords, then placed my capo on the third fret. To my surprise, he started strumming and began to sing.

"I will save you  
Every time you need a rescue.  
When there's no stars at night,  
I'll stay until the sun shines.

"But you want something that  
I will never be, so  
I just need you to know:

"May not be able to fly,  
But I'll take you on adventures.  
May not move at the speed of light,  
But if you need me I'll be there.  
Ah oooh, save the day when you start to lose hope.  
Ah ooh, but I  
Will never be a superhero.  
Ah oooh, never be a superhero.  
Ah oooh, never be a superhero."

For lack of a better word, I was enchanted. I had no idea he could play guitar or even sing! And that look on his face. It looks so sincere, it makes my heart melt.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd  
Love to have my own theme song.  
No one knows my real name,  
Just you don't give me away.

"But you want something that  
I will never be, so  
I just need you to know:

"May not be able to fly,  
But I'll take you on adventures.  
May not move at the speed of light,  
But if you need me I'll be there.  
Ah oooh, save the day when you start to lose hope.  
Ah ooh, but I  
Will never be a superhero.  
Ah oooh, never be a superhero.

"No matter how hard I try,  
Or baby how hard I fight,  
I will never be, no I'll never be.  
Shine a light in the sky,  
Girl, I'll be there tonight,  
But I'll never be, no I'll never be  
A superhero.

"May not be able to fly,  
But I'll take you on adventures.  
May not move at the speed of light,  
But if you need me I'll be there.  
May not be able to fly,  
But I'll take you on adventures."

At this point, I started to sing along.

"May not move at the speed of light,  
But if you need me I'll be there.  
Ah oooh, save the day when you start to lose hope.  
Ah ooh, but I  
Will never be a superhero.  
Ah oooh, never be a superhero.  
Ah oooh, never be a superhero."

He looked up and stared into my eyes. That same look that he had that day in the dojo flashed across his face. "Wow, Jack. That was amazing," I said, smiling and biting my lower lip.

"Thanks. Your voice sounded awesome. I didn't know you could sing."

"Thanks. Yeah, it's my hidden talent," I joked. "Why didn't you tell me about yours?"

"Eh, I don't know," he looked down sheepishly and shrugged. Then, he looked up with a smolder that made my heart melt just as much as his musical ability.

Suddenly, I felt myself leaning in. He mimicked my movement and our lips gently, but firmly, touched. All of the world disappeared but him. Jack was the only thing on my mind. His smell, his warmth, his lips.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist, hugging me closer. He quickly flicked his tongue across my lips, and I gladly granted him entry. We stayed like that, lips in complete synchronization, until we both needed air.

When we pulled away, all either of us could do was smile and say, "wow."

* * *

A/N: Hello(: So the song that I used is Superhero by Luke Conard and Landon Austin. You guys should look it up if you haven't heard it(: I had the acoustic version on repeat while I was writing this chapter, lol. And I tried to go a little more descriptive with the kissing coz a lot of the fics I was reading at the time inspired me to try it. Don't think I'll try it a second time, lol. Well, hope you guys are enjoying _Torn _:D


	8. Time to Choose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Super Mario Bros.**

* * *

I walked through the double doors at the entrance of the school and into the empty halls. I had come to school early because I needed to talk to Brody.

I needed to let him down gently. After what happened on Saturday, I didn't feel it would be right to still go on that date with him. I wanted to call him during the weekend, but he told me that he'd be camping out of town.

I went to Brody's locker, but he wasn't there. I waited a few minutes, just in case, but he didn't show up. Maybe I should just go put my books away.

I walked into the hallway where all the wasabi warriors' lockers were. I was just about to walk across the hall to my locker, but stopped cold when I realized what was in front of me. Jack was kissing Donna!

I stomped over to them and pulled them apart. Donna opened her eyes and glared at me. Then she realized who I was and smirked. Jack, on the other hand, stared at me like a deer in headlights. Before he could say anything, I slapped him. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I walked away, eyes stinging. But I wasn't going to cry. No, I wouldn't give them that pleasure.

I would've stormed out of the school if I hadn't ran into something. Or someone. As soon as I realized who it was, I hugged him tightly. "Brody," I sobbed into his shoulder and gripped the back of his shirt. Dammit.

"Shhh," he cooed and rubbed my back soothingly. "What happened?"

I didn't need to explain because that "what" walked in. "Go away, Jack." I mumbled, my head still buried in Brody's shoulder.

"So _he's_ the jerk that hurt you?" Brody fumed and stepped in front of me.

All I could do was mumble, "y-yes."

"Kim, it's not what it looks like," Jack pleaded. The look on his face almost made me believe him. Almost.

"Look Jack, I'm sure the last thing she wants right now is to see your face, so why don't you just go?" Brody stood his ground.

"Why don't you just stay out of this, Brody?" Jack stepped forward and shoved Brody. "Who do you think you are anyway? Going in people's business and—"

"JACK!" I screamed and stared him square in the eye. "GO AWAY!"

Jack stared at me wide-eyed and hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but wisely shut it and sauntered off, looking back once more before turning toward another hallway.

As the week progressed, I started to distance myself from Jack. At school, I'd hang out with Brody, Grace, and Kelsey. Karate was too important for me to skip practice, so I just kept to myself as much as possible there.

Jack was annoyingly persistent. He called me and sent me so many texts, I had contemplated blocking his number. But something was telling me not to. I may be mad at him, but we are still best friends. Or were. I don't even know anymore.

The days crept by until Saturday finally came. Dad pulled up in front of the mall. "You sure about this, Kimmy? He's not gonna ditch you again, is he?" he said concerned, but with a threatening undertone.

"No, Dad," I assured him. "Brody knows how much I need him right now. He wouldn't do that to me." He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, I kissed his cheek and ran out of the car. "Bye Dad! Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart! Have fun!" he yelled back before driving off.

This time, I decided not to be so early. I had fifteen minutes before the time we agreed on meeting, so I waited on a bench in front of Falafel Phil's.

I stared straight across the court and into the glass walls of the dojo. Bad choice. Jack was inside. After a few minutes, he turned and did a double take. We made eye contact for a few seconds, but suddenly, a pair of hands blocked my vision. "Guess who?" a voice chirped.

"Omigosh, Brody!" I got up to hug him, laughing.

"So," he accepted the hug, "what were you staring at?" He followed my line of vision to Jack, who looked just as pained as he had on Monday morning. "Oh."

"Hey, so where are we gonna go?" I quickly said, not wanting to continue on the current subject.

"How about the arcade, then we go eat?" Brody suggested.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Nothing of much importance happened at the arcade. We went around and played almost all the games, including Immortal Slayers, at which Brody lost badly. He won me a cute little stuffed Toad from Super Mario Bros., though. Afterward, we ate at Captain Corndog, laughing so much that I was starting to think that they were going to throw us out.

"So Kim," Brody started after settling down, "having fun?"

I smiled widely. "Of course! Why?"

Brody looked me with the same look that— nevermind. He closed his eyes, sighed, then opened them again. "Kim, I really like you."

I sat there wide-eyed and mouth ajar. Days ago, hearing that would have made me the happiest girl on Earth. Don't get me wrong, I'm still just as giddy. It's just that Jack makes everything so damn complicated.

Seeing that I wasn't going to answer anytime soon, Brody took the opportunity to continue. "I know this might be pretty sudden, what with all that's happened, but will you be my girlfriend?"

If I was surprised earlier, you should see me now. I had no idea how to react and I couldn't form a single coherent thought. "Uh, I-I, er..."

Quickly, I regained composure. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. What should I say?! I wanted to say yes, but there's still Jack. Then again, after what happened, do I really expect anything to happen between me and him? Brody, on the other hand, has been with me through all of it.

That wide smile crept back onto my face. "Sure."


	9. Kim's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Weeks had passed since that date. Ever since Jack found out about Brody and me, he had been avoiding me. I don't see why, since he's the one who kissed Donna right after we got together. Still, a part of me felt empty.

It was a Saturday night and Brody and I were having a movie marathon. We were laying on his living room couch with me settled into his arms. I looked up. "This movie's boring," I complained, referring to the chick flick he had put on, probably assuming I liked that stuff. "Can we watch something else?"

He looked back down at me, somewhat surprised. "Sure, Babe," he said and got up. He opened a cabinet filled with various tapes and DVDs. "How 'bout Kung Fu Cop?" I nodded. He came back to sit next to me and put his arm around me.

I had watched this movie a million times before, so I just spaced out. Kung Fu Cop. Huh. That reminds me of the time Jack was so sleep-deprived from playing the video game that even Milton flipped him. And when he finally got some sleep, he started dreaming about it. I let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I suddenly noticed Brody staring at me. I looked at the screen and saw that the movie was at its saddest part.

"Nothing," I sighed, turning back to him. "I just remembered something."

Brody reached for the remote and paused the movie. Then, he sat up so he could look straight at me. "Kim, is something wrong?"

This caught me by surprise. "What? No..."

"Really?" he continued to question gently. "Because you've been spacing out so much lately. You've been staring at your phone, you've been acting really bipolar and—" he could barely choke out the last part. "I have a feeling it has to do with Jack."

My eyes widened and I went slack-jawed. I tried to speak, but the words were stuck in my throat.

Brody looked at me expectantly. As soon as he decided that I couldn't say anything, his face dropped. "Look Kim, it's obvious you still have feelings for Jack. Wait!" he kept me from interrupting, "it's true, whether you realize it or not. And that's why I'm letting you go."

"What?!"

"I'm letting you go," he repeated. "Kim, I really like you and it really,_ REALLY_ pains me to do this, but I just don't feel like you're happy enough with me. All I want is for you to be happy, even if that means letting you go back to that jerk."

"I— uh, wow Brody. I don't know what to say or what to do." I hung my head and shook it.

He put a finger underneath my chin and lifted my head. "Go get him," he said, staring intensely into my eyes. Then he smiled mischievously. "Before I change my mind."

I nodded and hugged him. "Thanks Brody," I mumbled into his shoulder. I pulled back and kissed his cheek. He gave me a sad smile. "Bye."

And with that, I ran. Ran out the door and all the way to Jack's house, which was conveniently located around the corner. It felt awkward to be running again since I just got the cast removed a few days ago. I hadn't thought that I'd be outside much tonight since Dad said that he'd pick me up, so I hadn't thought of bringing a jacket. The cold evening air left goosebumps on my bare arms and the back of my neck.

Finally, I reached the front steps of his porch. Was I really going to do this? Without thinking, I rang the doorbell.

I waited a few seconds before the door opened. "Oh, hi Kim! What are you here for?" said a tall woman with light brown hair.

"Hello Mrs. Brewer," I greeted politely. "May I please speak to Jack?"

"Ok, I'll go get him," she said walking away. It was quiet for a few moments before I heard yelling. It was something along the lines of, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! THE PRETTY GIRL YOU'VE BEEN MOPING AROUND ABOUT FOR WEEKS IS AT THE FRONT DOOR AND SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE RAN ALL THE WAY HERE FOR YOU! GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE!"

"Daaaang," I giggled softly. When I saw Jack stalk his way to me, I tried to keep a straight face, but ended up bursting out laughing.

"So you heard all that, huh?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nope, not at all," I said sarcastically as I walked over to the bench on his porch and sat on it.

"So," Jack started as he closed the door and sat next to me. "What are you doing here? Did your little boyfriend break up with you or something?" he grumbled.

"Yes, actually..." I said quietly.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," I laughed half-heartedly. "It was somewhat of a mutual breakup."

"Oh," said Jack. We sat in silence until he spoke up again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," I started, trying to find the right words. "Brody broke it off with me coz...well, he said that he noticed that I seemed out of it. He said that he didn't think I'd be good with him."

Jack looked at me incredulously. "He said what?! He doesn't deserve you if he's that full of himself."

"No," I shook my head. "You didn't let me finish. He didn't think I'd be good with him because I seemed to want someone else. Someone who I'd be happier with." I looked straight into his eyes. "You."

Jack stared at me with the same expression I've seen and had so much lately— shock. As soon as he snapped out of it, he shook his head. "Kim, I like you and as much as I want you to be mine," he stared as intensely at me as Brody had just minutes ago, "I don't want to be your second choice."

"No! You were never my second choice!" I defended.

"Gee, _thanks_!" Jack spat. "You can go back to your precious boyfriend now."

"NO! JACK! LISTEN!" I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away. No. I messed up once and I wasn't planning on doing it again. "You were never my second choice. I'm not going to say that you were my first choice either because I'm not even sure about that myself. All I know is that I had started falling for you a long time ago. I had only realized that back when I sprained my ankle. I realized how much you care for me and that I feel the same way. I realized that the strange feelings that I got around you and only you might be love. I think I love you Jack."

Jack was left speechless for a bit before he smirked. "Why don't we make sure?" He tugged the arm I was holding onto back so that I fell right into his arms. He lifted my head up with his finger and caressed my cheek before going in for the kiss. He closed the gap and it was like magic. I smiled against his lips and he returned it. To my dismay, he pulled away first. "Kim, do you know why I was kissing Donna?"

My lips pressed into a firm line. I nodded.

"I was just sitting and finishing up some homework when she started flirting with me. I told her to go away coz I already had a girlfriend, but she got mad. She was about to slap me, but as soon as she saw you coming, kissed me instead. I guess you couldn't see how disgusted I was since you were behind me. And then you slapped me— thanks for that by the way," he mock-glared as I snickered. "I tried to chase after you and explain, but you were with _him_. I've just felt so bad about this, Kim. Seeing you with Brody," he shook his head. "It felt like everything was falling apart. I've never felt this way about anyone. I _KNOW _I love you Kim."

"Awww, Jack," I swooned and hugged him. I pulled back, my face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

He laughed and kissed me again. "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! So that's the end of _Torn_! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Thanks! ;D


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Time quickly passed. Days felt like hours, weeks felt like days, and years felt like months. Before any of us knew it, it was our senior year of high school.

I walked out of my bathroom and across the hall into my bedroom. "Whatcha think?" I asked as I went in front of my mirror and twirled in my cap and gown.

"You're beautiful," Jack said, looking up from his phone. He got up from the beanbag chair he was settled in and hugged me from behind. "As always." He smiled and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're such a dork," I giggled. "A cheesy, but sweet dork."

"And you love that about me, don't cha, Kimmy?" Jack teased. Over time, I had gotten accustomed to that nickname. As much as I hated it at first, I thought it would be nice if he had a name for me that he, and only he, could call me. "That and my sexy six pack."

"Woooow! Bringing that up again, Jackie?" I laughed as I backhanded said "sexy six pack."

"Aha! You didn't protest! So you admit it!" He jumped away from me to point and gloat.

"Ok, ok! Fine! You are pretty sexy!" I gave in. "Happy?" And with that, I tiptoed and kissed him gently on the lips. After only two years, he had grown so much taller than me.

I had meant for the kiss to be a simple peck, but Jack quickly entwined his fingers with my hair so that I couldn't pull away and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, he finally let me go and sighed. "I'm gonna miss this."

"Me too," I whispered so softly, it was barely audible. I had tried so hard to get this off of my mind. Jack was going to California for college and I was going to study in New York. All of a sudden, my eyes started to sting.

"Kim?" Jack noticed right away. "Kimmy, what's wrong?"

"Jack, maybe we should just break up," I said as steadily as I could, despite the breaks in my voice.

"WHAT?!" Jack looked at me, dumbfounded. I could practically hear his heart break.

"Look, I've never been good at keeping contact with people. Heck, I can't even keep in touch with people who move to other schools! Imagine me trying to keep a long-distance relationship with someone on the other side of the country!" I screamed, tears now streaming down my face. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

"Hey," Jack gently cooed. He lifted my head up with his index finger and stared me straight in the eye, which was at the same level as his since he had kneeled down in front of me. "Don't think like that. How long have we been together?"

"Two years, five months, and..." I paused to think about it, "...twelve days."

"And you love me, don't you?"

"Of course." How could he still need to ask me that?

"Good, coz I love you too. And since I love you, I know that we can make it work. We'll call and webcam each other everyday and do whatever else it takes. And on holidays, we could always visit each other." He held my face in his strong hands and started wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"Okay" was all I could croak out. I hated feeling this vulnerable, but whenever I felt like this Jack was there, ready to comfort me. As stupid and cliche as it sounds I can't imagine my life without him.

"Oh come on Kim, stop crying," he begged.

I laughed. "No, these are tears of joy now! I love you so much Jack." At that moment, I leaped into his arms.

"I love you too Kimmy," he sighed, the smile audible in his voice. He buried his face in my hair and rubbed comforting circles on my back.

I let go of him and got up. "As much as I'd love to stay like that, I gotta changed."

Jack got up and smirked. "Need help?"

I smiled a slack-jawed smile and started laughing. "YOU PERVERT!" I grabbed a pillow off of my bed and smacked him with it.

"Hey!" Jack chuckled along, holding his hands up in an attempt the block my hits. "It was worth a try! No need to get violent!"

"Sorry Babe," I kissed his cheek and smiled at his shock at the pet name. I turned and headed to the bathroom, smiling like crazy. Two years and we still have this effect on each other. I smiled even wider, if that was even possible, knowing that that wasn't going to change for a long, LONG time.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! :D So first things first: thank you so much for all the support and positive feedback on this story! Getting new reviews, followers, and favorite-rs never fails to make me smile(: Ok, so next, I was rereading this story, and I noticed all these mistakes -,- To be honest, I rushed through the editing so that I could post it on Saturday without it being pretty late. So I fixed that for you guys! And finally, all of the positive reinforcement from you guys inspired me to write this epilogue. Not my best writing, but it leaves room for a sequel, _if_ I were ever to write one. Otherwise, I'll just leave that to your guys's imaginations :P Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think of _Torn_ in the reviews!


End file.
